The Good Times Are Killing Me
by ssadey
Summary: The Twilight gang are regular teenagers. They party, they drink, they have oodles of fun. Nuff said. A/H.
1. Meet and Greet

Authors Note: This is my first Twilight Fan Fiction, and it's a really personal story for me. First chapter is short, as it's an intro chapter. I emphasize the words "fan fiction" as to not infringe any copyrights and get my ass sued before I've had a chance to go to university and infringe some REAL copyrights ;) Jokes. But seriously. Stephanie Meyer looks like she could definitely kick my ass. So I do not own these characters, or anything Twilightesque.

**INTRODUCTION**

It began in grade nine.

New town, new school, new Bella Swan. I had always embraced what I can only describe as a "pseudo-rebellious" attitude towards life. During our non smoking lectures in elementary school, I had always wanted to smoke. While visiting my older cousins, I always hung out with their friends, got drunk, flirted with all the boys. The first time I got high, I was eleven.

That just makes me sound like a bad kid. Truth: That was nothing compared to high school.

Before my grade 8 graduation, my mother met the "love of her life". I was then shipped off to my father in Forks, Washington. An extremely small town, at the time, didn't seem like it offered many opportunities for my alternative lifestyle.

I packed my clothes, my guitar, my computer and my books, and I was off to meet my fate.

The first day that I stepped foot in Forks High, I had officially secured a seat in the wildest ride of my life.

**CHAPTER ONE**

I started my truck for the first time. In all honesty, this thing scared the shit out of me. It was big, loud, and bright. Not to mention ancient. It wouldn't be long until I was broken down on the side of the road with no smokes and a dead cell phone. That's how things always went: when bad things happen, they're really bad. And so I began my day.

My dad bought this truck as a welcoming gift. Unfortunately, I couldn't drive it on my own yet. So here I was, driving to school with my dad in the passenger seat. Great. First embarrassing moment of my first day of school.

I took in the scenery around me. Forks really was a beautiful place. Very nature oriented. Everything was so green and alive; it made me feel invigorated. The air was clean and easy to breathe.

Forks High came into my view. It was a very plain building. Not big at all. There was no more than a hundred kids milling around the entrance and the parking lot.

Rather than pulling into the student parking lot, I drove behind the school to let my dad climb into the drivers seat.

"Well Bells, you're not that bad of a driver," my dad complimented me.

"Does that mean you'll let me drive it on my own soon?" I said suggestively. Might as well begin the badgering early.

He sighed dramatically. "Have a good day at school baby girl."

I watched the monstrosity drive down the road. As I turned towards the back entrance of Forks High, I noticed two things.

One: There was a group of kids smoking, laughing, and staring at me.

Two: All I could smell was pot.

Interesting.

"Hey new girl!" one of them yelled to me.

"Yeah dude. That's totally my name," I called back. "I'm assuming yours is random douche number 1?"

A chorus of "oooohs" went through the crowd.

"Why don't you come over and join us, so we can give you a new name?"

I considered this. What did I have to lose? I might even get a burn and a smoke out of it.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and marched towards the gathering.

"So my name is Bella Swan, just so you know," I said while approaching them.

Random douche number 1 stuck his hand out at me.

"Im Jasper."

I had to admit, random douche Jasper was pretty hot. I had a thing for guys with blonde hair and torn jeans.

"And are you going to introduce me to the rest of your random douche friends?" I asked with a pointed eyebrow.

Jasper winked and laughed at me.

He pointed to a giant jock type guy, "That's Emmett," then a blonde girl with leggings and a huge sweater that reminded me of everything the 80s had to offer, "and Rosalie", then a tiny black haired girl who was wearing the same Violent Femmes shirt that I owned, "And Alice."

"Well hello to all of you. And Alice, I almost wore that same shirt today."

She choked on her joint and laughed. "Well at least we now know that you have good taste."

Everyone laughed with her and I smiled warmly. I pointed towards the rest of the group that were standing a few meters away.

"And who are they?"

"Stanley, Lauren, Angela, Ben, Mike. You can meet them on your own time. They seem a little preoccupied anyway." Jasper gestured towards them as they huddled over a bong, obviously trying to hide it from view.

"Does no one ever catch on to your little pot smoking pow wow back here?" I asked.

Rosalie scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Out of sight, out of mind. No one gives a shit. And if anyone did, Cullens parents could stuff their mouths with money to keep them shut anyway."

Everyone nodded in agreeance.

"Who's Cullen?" I asked as Alice passed me a joint.

"Rich motherfucker" Alice said through the smoke in her mouth. "Pretty much my best friend though."

Emmett pointed towards a big green electrical box. "He's over there either rolling a blunt or reading. That's pretty much how he spends his mornings."

"Ima take a stroll over there and introduce myself," I announced to the group. Yeah, I'm a cocky bitch. Love it or hate it, it's just who I am.

I walked behind the electrical box and froze in awe.

I didn't think it was possible for a guy to be this sexy.

His hair was a medley of colours; bronze, red, blonde, brown, and it was swept back, cut short, but still not short at the same time. He had a chisled face and warm, lively green eyes. He had the perfect amount of stubble for a guy, longer and darker around his jaw line. Underneath his blazer was a worn Sonic Youth shirt, and his brown jeans were faded and tight.

In the time that I took to examine this fine specimen of teenage boy, I hadn't realized that he was looking up from his book, a look of confusion on his face.

"Can I help you?" he asked in what might possibly be the sexiest voice I had ever heard.

"I..." Think Bella! "...Just wanted to introduce myself, and see what you were reading. I'm Bella Swan."

He smiled, and his eyes sparked in response.

"Well I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm reading an encyclopedia because they are ridiculously entertaining when you're stoned."

Then, just to spite me and ruin my moment with dream boy, the bell rang, signaling the start of the day.

Everyone got up and walked towards the parking lot.

"Coming with us Bella?" Jasper called to me.

"Uh... no school today?" I was confused.

"Fuck no. You never get in shit skipping the first week. We party at Cullens instead."

I briefly considered going to class, but the opportunity to see Edward's place definitely took prominence.

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun."


	2. Epic Battles

**A/N**: Still not claiming anything Twilight as my own. Although, I will claim the events in this story as my own personal experiences. Fun stuff. I got my first review ever, so exciting!! Sorry about the shortness of these first few chapters, all the introduction stuff is short. But, I do promise you that I have lots of great stuff for this story, and I'm so excited to get it written! Happy reading!

**CHAPTER TWO**

I was baked, and Edwards house was astounding. Having a doctor for a father definitely had it's perks I guess. Living in a castle must be one of them.

As I gaped at the 'house', Alice leaned towards me and whispered "Mrs. Cullen is an interior designer, she specializes in restorations. This house is like, 300 years old or something."

"See what I mean babe? They're filthy fucking rich," Rosalie said.

After smoking a few bowls in the back yard, I had batted my eyelashes and suggestively asked Edward to give me a tour of the magnificent house. So here we were, in his extremely, extremely cool room.

"You have a TOWER to yourself!?" I exclaimed in awe, climbing the winding stairs that led from his room to his upstairs 'chill zone', as Emmett had described it earlier.

It was like Harry Potter kinda shit. All old and castley and whatnot.

Edward laughed. "Well my parents decided that they might as well give me the tower room so I had somewhere to smoke. They got pretty pissed when I used to smoke in the living room."

"Understandably so," I replied as I ran my hand across the stone wall of the tower.

It was beautiful. The circular walls were lined with books, and there was even a royal blue couch and tiled coffee table. There was blue and gold fabric placed over the table and the lamp. I could imagine the serene glow that it would give off if I ever had a chance to be here at night.

Edward walked towards the window. "This is the best part. Look at this view."

I went to his side and gasped as I stood looking at the most beautiful scenery I had ever seen. For miles, all I could see was green and low, smoky clouds. In the distance there was picturesque mountains and a long, winding river. I looked down and saw Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett battling each other with huge logs.

"Oh man! Impromptu battle!" I exclaimed. These kinds of things excited me.

"Shall we join?" Edward asked, grabbing a random umbrella and winking.

I laughed and bolted out the door. Edward and I ran through the halls of his house laughing and gasping for air. I went for the back door, but Edward pulled my giggling form back just as I reached for the handle.

"Sneak attack," he whispered seductively into my ear. I shivered from his close proximity. He then steered me through a door in the kitchen.

I found myself in a huge garage. Edward quickly went to work, draping a random sheet over his shoulders and donning a pair of swim goggles.

"What the hell are you doing!" I shrieked as he put a helmet on my head and handed me a wrench. "We look like fucked up superheroes."

"Element of surprise, dude!" He exclaimed, as he handed me a rake. "We also now have the coolest weapons," he added.

Edward walked to the wall and pressed a button. The garage door began to open.

"Prepare yourself," he said, "For some mind blowing fun, and possibly a few petty injuries."

.....

The door opened, and we were face to face with our four opponents. Honestly, the looks on their faces were hysterical. They were completely baffled. We marched forward.

They stood still, watching our approach. Edward and I looked at each other for the briefest moment, and it began.

"CHARGE!" Edward screamed, and we ran forward, him extending his umbrella, me extending my rake.

Alice came at me with a rather large log. I raised my rake and tried to beat the living shit out of the wood, to no avail. I waited until Alice collapsed in a fit of laughter to bring out the wrench.

"Dude, what the fuck are you going to do with a wrench? Bludgeon her to death?" Jasper called while trying to avoid Edward's odd umbrella attack.

I looked at Alice, who had regained her composure and was now awaiting my next move. Swiftly, I walked forward with my wrench secured in my hand. When I found myself close enough to her, I nudged her in the ribs with the wrench, causing her to drop her log.

"Bella what the fuck!!!" Alice shrieked, as I grabbed one end of the log and used my foot to snap the log in half.

"ALICE IS OUT!" called Rosalie, who was currently being spun around by Emmett.

"Put me down! Put me down!" she screamed, "I'm gonna fucking puke!"

As promised, Emmett set her down, and Rosalie wobbled around for a little bit before spilling the contents of her stomach.

"Ewwwwww," we all chorused.

"Game over," said Edward, tossing his tattered umbrella aside, "Once someone vomits, we have officially gone too far."

Jasper grunted. "Winning prize goes to Bella and Edward, for the element of extreme annoyance."

I high fived Edward and we all laughed.

"Come on guys, lets go to the tower and smoke some bowls," Alice suggested.

Alice and I put our arms around Rosalie and helped her through the labyrinthine halls of Edward's house. We laughed and joked all the way to Edward's room, and continued to have a great time until I got a call from my very angry father threatening to ground me until graduation if I wasn't home within the hour.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how I met my five greatest friends of life.

**Reviews are more epic than epic battles with umbrellas and wrenches and logs and snazzy costumes. They also make me feel super motivated to write more.**


	3. Let's Do The Robot

**Authors Note:** Two chapters in 24 hours! I'm on a roll today! I can hear both of my reviewers chanting "Sadey rocks! Sadey rocks!" ...I kid. But it sure would boost my confidence if I had some people chanting my name in support. Or even just reviewing would be pretty groovy too. :D

**CHAPTER THREE**

So yeah, my cop father was pretty pissed that I skipped school to hang out with who he considers "Forks Finest Fuck Ups". Apparently I'm on house arrest until the weekend.

I opened the fridge to look for anything that resembled the ingredients of a decent meal. If milk, ginger ale, beer, and an assortment of condiments could create an edible masterpiece, then we would be in luck. But unfortunately, there was no fucking food in this house.

I grabbed a beer, my phone, and my smokes and went to sit out on the porch and relax. I lit a smoke and dialed Charlie's number.

"Chief Swan speaking," he answered.

"Dad, listen. I know I'm grounded-"

"Correction: you aren't grounded, you are serving time for mischief."

"Cut the cop shit dude. Listen, you have no food here. I'm just gonna walk down to the store to get some groceries."

"And smoke pot with your new friends. I'm really not a fan of that Rosalie Hale, I had to charge her for public intoxication a couple months back," Charlie was starting to irritate the shit out of me.

"What time do you get home at? I promise I'll be sober and have a fantastic meal awaiting you." It's easy to bribe a man with the promise of a good old home cooked meal.

"Nine. No messing around Bella, I'm serious. If you want to have a social life, you'll have to earn my trust first."

"Can do, dad. I'll be on my best behavior. See you at nine."

"Love you Bells."

I hit end and threw my phone down on the chair next to me. I took a drag of my cigarette as I surveyed the neighborhood around me.

Everything in Forks looked so innocent. All of the houses had clean yards, pretty plants, and kids playing catch with their mommies and daddies.

It was so unlike Phoenix that I had a momentary spasm of homesickness.

No gunshots, no drug dealers, no teenage mothers, no robberies. I bet that the only arrest Charlie had ever made was Rosalie's drunken mishap.

I sighed and took one more drag of my cigarette before putting it out and going inside to get changed.

I climbed the old, squeeky stairs to my room and ripped open a garbage bag full of my clothes that I had yet to unpack. I pulled on a pair of old ripped jeans and a Pixies shirt.

As I finished my beer and began to descend the stairs, I heard a knock on my door.

Odd. Who the hell would want to come visit the Chief.

I went to the door and moved the old, yellowed curtain on the window aside to see who the visitor was.

She happened to be about 5 feet tall wearing a massive black scarf, with matching toque, during the warm months of early September. Ridiculous.

"Alice!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey baaabe," she drawled, "I know for a fact that your father is never home before dark, so you better come out with Jasper and I for at least an hour. Oh, and Edward too."

And then she fucking winked.

"Uhm... are they here right now?" I questioned.

"Nope, just me," she grinned. "Why, is dear Bella in need of a little girl talk?"

I thought about that. Girl talk was usually dangerous terrain.

"I was just wondering what that cryptic wink was for. Are you trying to hook me up with Jasper, or Edward?"

Alice scoffed. "Oh please, Bella. Jasper has my name written all over him, and Edward is still all hung up over his girlfriend in Chicago."

It was then that my heart sunk down to the Forks sewage system. Wait. Did that really just happen? As if I just got my heart broken over a guy who, first of all, I had only met a day ago, and second of all, I hadn't even realized I was developing a crush on.

"Well then. Let's go burn dude. I could use a sedative at this point."

Alice giggled and pulled me out the door. "I bet! I can't even imagine getting caught skipping by a law official father!"

I paused to lock the door, and then we were on our way.

"My back yard is a really good burn spot," I suggested.

"Good idea."

I led us down the wooded path behind my house that led to a huge forest.

"So, why the fuck does Edward have a girlfriend in Chicago?" I asked. I felt the urge to know more about this guy and his relationship.

Alice shrugged.

"He lived there for a while with his parents, until Dr. Cullen decided to move here. Apparently Mrs. Cullen wanted to get out of the city, and forks is about the furthest away from the city that you can get."

"So they moved here recently?" I pressed.

"Yeah man," she said as she lit a joint. "About six months ago. Then he ran into all of us, and life hasn't been the same since. He's a riot."

I took a drag off the joint that she passed to me, and decided to drop the Edward topic for now. I officially considered him to be a "need to know basis" kind of person.

For at least an hour, Alice and I chilled in the forest behind my house. We smoked two joints, talked about music, life, and love. I could tell that we were going to get along great. I was so relaxed by the wilderness and good conversation that I had almost forgotten my mission for the day.

"Oh man, I still have to go get groceries before my dad gets home!" I groaned.

"I'll come with you! The supermarket is only like a block away from here. And I love shopping when I'm baked!"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't we all."

"This is great!" Alice squeeled in delight. "I'll text Edward and Jasper and tell them to meet us there!"

And so we were off, laughing hysterically and quickly developing bad cases of the munchies.

....

Our shopping trip consisted of everyone gathering items for my house which we deemed "stoner worthy". Among the items were pancake mix, perogies, frozen pizzas, 3 different kinds of pasta, an assortment of fruits and vegetables, and a box of chicken nuggets. The cashier must have thought we were retarded.

The excursion also included several awkward moments between Edward and I. You know, the kind of moment where one person catches the other stealing sideway glances, ensuing in flushed cheeks and rushed distractions. I really hate to admit it, but every time I looked at him, I felt my heart sink once more as the realization hit me again and again that he was emotionally unavailable. Awesome. Let the creepy obsession begin.

I only had forty five minutes left until my dad would be home, so I convinced Alice and the guys to escort me home. Mostly because I knew the guys would want to be chivalrous enough to carry my bags.

And it was then, walking out of the local supermarket, that Alice and I saw them.

They were stacked behind a dumpster, cubes of a multitude of colors.

"COOL MILK CRATES!" we shouted at the same time.

"So...easily...amused," Jasper muttered.

Alice and I ran towards the milk crates, each debating which colour we would take.

"These things are fucking amazing for holding books and shit!" Edward exclaimed as he sauntered over to the pile of flashy milk crates.

We each picked out a milk crate in our own colours, mine being purple, and we were off on our journey once again.

On the way home, we all ended up with milk crates on our heads, doing really fucking amazing robot impressions. The honks we got from passing cars made the whole ordeal seem that much more special.

At least Forks, Washington could offer me really hilarious friends.


	4. Woah!

A/N: Woot! New chapter! I've been slacking a bit lately... working several weeks in a row with no days off and stuff like that. I personally love this chapter though. Enjoy!

p.s: I still can't claim Twilight, or it's characters, as my own. *heaves heavy sigh*

**Chapter Four**

I woke up at six in the morning to the Imperial March.

Star Wars makes answering my phone seem like less of a chore.

"Hullo," I grumbled.

"Get up. Right now. The mall opens in two hours, and I will be on your doorstep in one."

"Alice?" I asked sleepily.

"Bella." she replied sarcastically.

"Why the fuck are we going shopping at eight morning on a thursday?"

"For Emmett's party this weekend! We are going to find you your first official hook up in Forks, and you have to look fabulous for it," she stated, as if it should be obvious that on my first weekend in this place I would be whored out to the men of the village.

I rubbed my eyes and frowned.

"Listen. There's no way that I'll be going to any party this weekend if my dad finds out that I skipped...again," I reasoned.

Alice heaved a dramatic sigh. "Bella Swan, you are the biggest party pooper I have ever met."

"Listen. Come to my house in an hour. We'll do a mad burn. We will then go to school. And then we will leave school before last period, and we will go to the fucking mall."

"Fine," she said, and then she hung up.

Grudgingly, I got out of bed.

I decided to rock an oversized t-shirt with leggings today. Comfort over style. I ran a mascara wand through my eyelashes, put on some pink lip gloss, and then I was ready to go.

And this is why showering at night makes mornings about 99% better.

Alice arrived at exactly 7:00. I kid you not. She had also dragged Rosalie with her.

When I opened the door, Rosalie was the first to speak.

"Bella, you look gorgeous today!" she said, almost in awe. I was slightly offended.

".....thanks," I replied as I looked down at my extremely plain black leggings and white shirt.

"Seriously. You're rocking the sex hair today," Rosalie added.

Alice abruptly dropped her purse, looked at me in complete seriousness, and asked, "Who did you do it with?"

I laughed. Sex, really? Didn't you have to attract the male species to pull that kind of stuff off?

"No one," I replied, "I guess that getting woken up at _six in the fucking morning_ can do that to a person."

Alice giggled. "I have that effect on people. Instant sexy with just a phone call."

I rolled my eyes and beckoned my girls out to my truck.

My girls? Woah. It felt good to recognize people as 'my girls'. That would imply that I have made solid friends in Forks. This fact made me a little giddy.

The drive to school was ridiculous. Alice and Rosalie bickered over everything. Mostly what I was going to wear on Friday night. I spent the whole time thinking about Edward.

And his sexy hair.

And the way he dressed.

And I wonder if he's going to be at school today.

And I wonder if he's going to the party tomorrow.

And the way his face lights up when he smiles.

"She should wear a cute dress. She has nice legs," I heard Rosalie say in between my thoughts.

And then I thought about his room, and how it screamed Edward, with elegant designs and decorations and items.

And how he acted around me, nervous and adorable.

And I wondered if maybe that meant that he was interested.

"Curls. Straight hair is too every day for her first party here," Alice said. She sounded pissed.

"Alice, this isn't a fucking debutante ball. It's a fucking house party," Rosalie seethed.

"Okay here we are!" I interjected in a panic, parking in the first space I could find. I didn't feel like refereeing a girl fight this early in the morning.

"Edward's here!" Rosalie said in a sing-song voice, pointing at his car, and looking straight at me.

Right on cue, my blood rushed to my cheeks.

"She's.... blushing?" Alice pressed, winking at me.

Then they both exchanged a serious, scary look.

"Bella..." Rosalie began, but Alice stopped her.

"She knows about the long lost girlfriend, I already told her, so just drop it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Listen dudes, he's just a cute guy. I don't fall in love with every fucking cute boy I see, you know," I snapped at them.

"Topic is officially dropped!" Alice said quickly. "Let's go meet up with the boys."

The walk to the back entrance of the school was surprisingly long. It gave me lots of time to think about Edward even more. It was horrible.

"Bella decided to grace us with her presence this morning!" Jasper feigned shock as he saw us approach.

"Yeah, keeping the parental unit at bay," I responded, as I saw Edward's head lift up from behind his electrical box at the mention of my name.

Good sign? I believe so.

...

School is horrible. I never learn anything new. The only class that I enjoy is English, and that is because I can read to escape the bullshit of Forks High.

To add to the horrors, I have no classes with any of my friends. And I don't really associate with people outside of my group, as I am an antisocial bitch.

When the bell rang it startled the shit out of me. I was definitely half asleep.

And even more startling, Alice ran right into my classroom, shoving people out of her way and knocking stuff over.

"Let's go!" she half screamed at me. Apparently the mall was about to disappear into oblivion.

The ride to Port Angeles was almost uncomfortable. I use the word "almost" because Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and I were all crammed into Alice's little car, and I had the pleasure of taking the spot on Edward's lap, thanks to a less than subtle suggestion from Rosalie.

He was extremely reserved with his hands at his side. I couldn't handle it. The tension would definitely kill me.

Alice drove over a giant bump, and with my lack of seat belt, I pretty much almost went flying through the roof.

But I didn't. Because before I could receive that inevitable concussion, Edward's hands reached up and grabbed my thighs.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Anytime," he replied.

And then he rubbed my thigh.

A full on, Edward Cullen, sexiest man in the world, leg rub.

It was heaven for a moment. Until his hands resumed their place on the seat.

Fuck. My. Life.

After the bump scare, I had managed to land myself on a really uncomfortable spot on Edward's lap. He must have an extremely large cell phone, because it definitely felt like a fucking boulder digging into my ass.

I tried moving around a bit to get comfortable, but that damn cell phone felt like it was everywhere.

Finally I had enough.

"Uhm dude, do you think that you could take your cell phone out of your pocket? It's definitely digging a crater into my ass."

And then everyone went quiet.

"What? Is that an offensive request?" I asked in annoyance.

"...Edward doesn't have a cell phone," Jasper said slyly.

And then, another quiet moment, until Emmett's booming laugh nearly deafened me.

Edward sunk his head in shame, and I simply said "Oh."

Reviews are better than Edward's raging boner, and you know it. Show me the loooove.


	5. Blow

**Author's Note**: So I don't believe that I've mentioned this, but this story will be taking on darker themes as it progresses. And if you're not comfortable with reading about hard drugs and parties and sexuality, then stop here. I mean like, its not THAT bad, but it's bad enough.

Thank you thank you **thank you** to my reviewers. You are the people that make my world go round.

**Chapter Five**

Have you ever felt unexplainably embarrassed for someone around you who was just embarrassed?

Because that's what I was feeling for Edward Cullen.

I mean, I probably didn't help his situation much, with all of my unnecessary grinding and whatnot. And I was pretty pleased that he got off to me sitting on his lap.

The whole mall trip was a nightmare. The girls and the guys had separated, because apparently the men weren't allowed to see our new outfits until the party.

This meant that I was pushed headfirst into the teenage girl shopping world.

I tried on so many outfits that I can't even remember half of them. And some of them were so skanky that I didn't want to remember them.

After a solid two hours of shopping, I stepped out of the dressing room to a beaming Alice and Rosalie.

"That's the outfit!" Alice squeeled, causing heads to turn.

It was a little strapless dress made out of extremely shear fabric.

"This is the most see through, sluttiest dress in the world," I stated.

"Wear your long turquoise tank top under it! It covers your bum," Alice said.

The dress was dark, and had a billion different little patterns in it.

"The only way that I am wearing this is if I get some pantyhose," I reasoned. The dress was a little short for my liking.

Rosalie threw a pair of gray pantyhose at me.

"Those should do," she said.

After the dress was bought, we met up with the guys again. Predictably, they were in the food court. Emmett was surrounded by a cacophony of foods.

"Get some sexy clothing ladies?" He asked as we sat down at their table.

"In your dreams, Emmett McCarthy," Rosalie said with a pointed look.

"Oh yes you are," he chuckled under his breath.

We sat with them while they finished their food, and Edward refused to look at me the whole time.

It was too awkward to the point where I had to do something about it.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him.

He blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go out for a smoke," he said.

The walk outside was completely silent. He lit a smoke and took a big drag.

"Listen, I'm really sorry-"

I cut him off. "Edward, you don't have to apologize. I mean like, fuck, I'm flattered."

He gave me a little smile. "It's just been a while, you know? I haven't had any female contact since..."

I frowned. "Since her, right?"

He nodded.

"When was the last time you saw her?" I asked. I didn't really want to know the details, but he was obviously needed to talk about it.

"The summer, I saw her for a week. She's beautiful Bella," He said, almost regretfully.

"What's her name?" I asked him.

"Bree Sanderson," he replied.

I almost laughed at the irony of our matching initials.

"Well, Bree's a very lucky girl to have a boyfriend who still loves her even though she's a thousand miles away," I said quietly.

Our friends took that moment to loudly make an entrance, laughing at something that I could assume was ridiculous.

The ride home wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. I sat on Edward's lap once again, and at one point, he snaked his arm around me and held me close to him.

It felt so surreal with Edward holding me. I knew, as soon as I felt his touch, that I was head over heels for this boy.

....

It was Friday night, and the girls and I were at Rosalie's house, getting ready for Emmett's party.

I told them all about mine and Edward's chat.

"Bella, Edward is so into you," Rosalie said.

Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"And Bree isn't even that pretty," Alice said reassuringly.

I found that hard to believe. Edward deserved a beautiful, amazing girl.

"All done!" Rosalie said, standing me up and pointing to her mirror.

I was dressed up like a doll. I was actually wearing eyeshadow and coverup.

My hair was in curls, and Alice had forced me to wear a variety of gold and brown bangle bracelets, with a long, gold chain that had little gems on it.

I had decided to wear my favorite brown suede slouchy boots. They were uber comfy. I also wore a long blue peacoat and black scarf.

Rosalie was wearing a bright red minidress with her long blonde hair high on her head in a scrunchie. She had a simple black necklace on, which set off the dress perfectly.

Alice was wearing tight skinny jeans and a low cut purple top. She would have looked casual if she didn't have extremely elegant curls and an amazing assortment of jewelry.

I personally thought that we looked way too dressed up for a house party, but they insisted. And I liked my unique patterned dress. It pretty much screamed weird, and then echoed "Bella!"

We took a cab to Emmett's house, because the last thing I needed was my dad arresting my friends and I for drunk driving.

I could hear the party a mile away. I didn't even think there was enough people in this town to make this amount of noise. Rather than ringing the doorbell, we all walked right in.

And there was at least 200 people there.

There was a gaggle of skanky girls giggling their drunk asses off to our immediate left as we walked in the door. To our right, there was about fifteen kids shot gunning beers. And straight ahead, sitting on the staircase, was the classiest looking three men that I had ever seen.

"Oh my god!" Alice squeeled in delight as she saw them.

She ran over to Jasper and gave him a giant hug. "That's so adorable!"

They were all wearing surprisingly clean jeans, dress shirts, and sweater vests.

And the only one of them who actually pulled off the look was Edward.

We stared at each other for a split second, before Alice shoved a shot glass in my face.

"Drink, bitch!" she yelled as she handed Rosalie a shot glass.

"To Bella's first Fork's hook up!" Alice and Rosalie said in unison.

Everyone touched glasses.

"To Bella," Edward said quietly.

And then we drank.

...

It was approaching midnight, and I was already wasted. And since I had been thrust unto the men of Fork's like fish bait, I had spent the entire night denying offers for a "good time."

I was currently helping to mend Alice's bloody nose that she had received during some "intense party boying activities", as Jasper had described it.

We were sitting in Emmett's extremely white, and bright, bathroom.

I plugged Alice's bloody nostril and commanded her to blow gently.

Instead, she blew the hardest I had ever seen someone blow her nose.

Blood splattered all over the fucking bathroom, and, all over Jessica Stanley who had just opened the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she screamed in anger.

I had to laugh.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I plugged the wrong nostril," I informed Alice through fits of laughter.

Emmett's white bathroom was now finely speckled with blood.

This is when Alice broke down and bawled her eyes out.

"Get Jasper!" she said through her hysterical tears.

"I'm on it. Jess, can you stay with Alice?" I asked the blood covered Jessica Stanley.

I was definitely not going to forget this.

"Fine," she said as she sat on the sink.

And then, under her breath, she called me a bitch.

Meh.

I was directed to Emmett's room by several drunk eyewitnesses who had seen the guys go up there.

I opened the door and was horrified.

There, sitting around a little table with lines of white powder, were Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

"Uhm...." was all I could say.

I had just learned that my friends were cokeheads.

"Belllaaaaaaa," Emmett slurred, "do a line!"

I shook my head to clear my head of the disturbing images.

"Alice is in your downstairs bathroom nearly bleeding to death, with a blood covered Jessica Stanley," I said pointedly.

"Fuck, you couldn't get the bleeding to stop?" Jasper asked in concern.

"Nope, it's worse than the Persian Wars down there," I informed him.

Immediately, the guys got up and ran to the door.

"It's probably fucking broken," Emmett grumbled. "Kids these days. Can't even party boy without getting seriously fucking injured."

I pointed at Edward, who had also made a move to leave. "Not you. You stay here and explain."

He nodded in shame and sat down on the floor.

I said next to him. "So you're a cokehead now dude? What the fuck."

He laughed. "Bella, I'm not a fucking cokehead. I do this shit like once a month, and I'm hardly addicted."

"That's so dirty though, fucking snorting shit. Doesn't it burn the shit out of your nose?" I asked.

"No way dude. This is the ultimate party drug. Best high of your life," he said.

"Really?" I was now curious.

"Yeah man... want to do a little line?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

I thought about that. One little line couldn't hurt.

"One. And if I ask for anymore, you will say no. And you will be my personal escort for the night in case I freak out."

He laughed. "I'll stay with you until the end of the world, Bella Swan. As long as it keeps you safe."

He prepared me a line and gave me a rolled up dollar bill.

"Hold my hand?" I asked like a little kid. This shit was scary.

His strong, warm hand held mine.

His other hand plugged my nostril.

"Ready?" He asked quietly. His voice was heaven.

I nodded, and inhaled through my nose.

I could almost taste it in the back of my throat. I took a drink, and laid down on the ground.

"Holy fuck," was all I could say.

I was fucked.

I watched Edward do another line. Even in the act of doing the dirtiest drug in the world, he was amazingly elegant.

"You're beautiful," I mumbled.

He stopped and looked at me. "You're stoned and drunk."

"So are you. And you're still beautiful."

He smiled and leaned closer to me. "Can I ask you something, Bella?"

"Anything," I breathed.

"Can I kiss you?"

My heart skipped a beat, which actually felt extremely cool in my current state.

All I could do was nod.

Edward laced his fingers through my hair, pulling me closer to him, never losing contact with my eyes.

His lips softly touched mine.

And then, a sort of frenzy started.

I couldn't get enough of him. My hands were everywhere, as my teeth tugged at his lips. His hands rubbed circles on my back, rubbing lower and lower until they were on my ass. He then grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap.

This was incredible. I had honestly never, ever felt like this before. Every one of my nerves was on fire, yearning for his touch.

I straddled his lap and grinded down hard on his crotch. He gasped and groaned, and then pulled me down onto him even harder.

"Oh, my, GOD!" someone screamed from the door.

Rosalie stood there in shock.

"Fuck," Edward said, pulling me off of him, exposing his very evident, and very large, hard on.

"I lose you guys for ten fucking minutes, Alice breaks her nose, Emmett falls down a set of stairs, Jasper throws up all over Jessica Stanley, and you two fucking hook up! Why am I the only normal friend!"

Edward and I looked at each other for a moment, and then broke into drunken, stoned hysterics.

"So Jessica is now covered in vomit AND blood!?" I exclaimed through my extreme fits of laughter.

Rosalie collapsed on the floor laughing. "Holy shit dude, get me some of that blow," she cried.

We spent the rest of the night high as kites, running around the party like idiots, dancing, laughing, and doing some really stupid shit.

And the best part? Edward was glued to my side the whole time.

Even when we passed out together in Emmett's spare room.

**Reviews are better than two chapters in a row full of Edward's raging boner. **


	6. Snow

**Authors Note**: I know, I'm horrible for not updating in like a billion months, but my life has been extremely hectic, yet interesting, which shall make for more interesting future chapters.

Bonjour chapter six! Also, Aloha to my incredible reviewers.

**Chapter Six**

Do you ever get the feeling that something you've done, no matter how bad you wanted to do it, still seems terribly wrong?

The day after the party, Edward woke up from beside me, pulled my sleeping form off his chest, and left without saying a word.

The next day, I tried texting him. He didn't reply.

And then at school on Monday, he wasn't in the smoking section. When I passed him in the hall that day, he said "hey dude," and kept walking.

That was the first night that I cried over Edward Cullen.

And he avoided me for a month.

For a while, Alice and Rosalie had spent a solid amount of their time consoling me. It felt extremely unfair that he would treat me that way. Typical fucking man.

It was now about three months later, and things were improving. He was acknowledging the fact that I existed.

Edward and I had assumed our awkward friends status. No one talked about what happened at that party. He now spent all his time either texting Bree, talking to her on the phone, or emailing her. The only thing that he talked about was her.

I now knew more about her than I did about Edward himself.

At about 1:00 AM on our first night of Christmas break, an extremely drunk Edward called my cell phone and woke me up from a really cool dream in which I was abducted by aliens. I always have weird sci-fi dreams like that when I go to bed stoned. It's great.

"Hello?" I grumbled in annoyance.

"Bella!" He exclaimed.

"Are you hurt?" I pretended to sound concerned. But it's really hard when you get woken up from the coolest fucking dream ever.

"You should come to my house, right now. My parents have officially embarked on their lengthy Christmas vacation! We'll smoke a joint and make cupcakes!" he said excitedly.

It was such a genuinely kind offer that I couldn't refuse.

"Sounds good! Just let me convince Alice to drive me there. I'll promise her a shopping trip in return or something." Alice is so easy to win over.

Edward laughed his charismatic devil laugh. I call it a devil laugh because it's evil for him to make women swoon and fall in love with him like that.

"Manipulation. I'm lovin it. See you soon?" He asked.

"Yes you will," I replied.

I hung up and texted Alice._ Can you pick me up and bring me to Edwards please?_

She quickly replied,_ Duh of course I can! Oh my goodness! This is so exciting!_

I rolled my eyes. I could always count on Alice to provide the enthusiasm which i lacked.

About a half hour and a hand full of Alice's ridiculous shrieks later, I was anxiously standing on Edward's doorstep. He always took forever to answer the door.

I got tired of waiting and lit a smoke. As I exhaled into the cold December air, I took a minute to recognize my self destructional tendencies, like waking up at one in the morning to bake desserts with the boy who broke my heart.

Or still wanting him desperately when he ignored and avoided me for months after we practically had sex through clothes.

At that moment, watching the snow fall in front of the Cullen household, I had what I would call a pseudo epiphany: I would do anything for Edward Cullen.

And in the same instant, I began to reevaluate my feelings for him.

I felt my face go pale immediately.

Had I _seriously_ fallen in love with Edward Cullen? Jesus fucking christ.

I heard the front door open, and saw his slightly reddened face, grinning and glowing.

"Bella!" he exclaimed.

**EPOV**

I was sitting in the tower, having a smoke, when I heard the doorbell chime through the house. I sat there patiently and finished my cigarette. I didn't want Bella to think I was already waiting at the door or some shit.

The truth was, I had almost fucking considered it. Ever since I met Bella that day in the smoking section, I couldn't get enough of her. She was smart, funny, witty, and listened to amazing music. She's the kind of person I've been wanting to meet for my entire fucking life. I remember seeing her eyes first, and I seriously felt like she was staring into my soul. She had the deepest eyes I've ever seen. She looked so innocent, and then I really started getting to know her. Her whole ironic badass persona thing was incredibly adorable. And she smoked, drank, and did more drugs than anyone her size should be able to handle. And it was amazing how well she pulled it off, still maintaining every shred of her dignity and her level of responsibility.

She was perfect for me.

And this scared the shit out of me, so I avoided her in an attempt to stay faithful to Bree, and to make sure I didn't get attached to Bella.

But I tend to follow my heart when I'm under the influence of alcohol, which is why Bella is now outside of my house in the middle of the night. I just couldn't not see her anymore.

I opened the door and came face to face with my definition of true beauty.

"Hey," she said with a smirk.

"Sup," I replied.

Bella grinned. "Well, I'm pretty fucking pumped to make some cupcakes, and its really cold out here."

"Well I guess I should ask you to come in," I responded, gesturing to the open door.

"Why thank you, good sir," she said as she passed me.

I led her to the kitchen, where I immediately regretted my offer of baked goods. I was extremely clueless in the kitchen.

"So, you, being the woman, might have to open the ceremonies here. I lack domestic abilities." I told her.

Bella gave me an extremely skeptical-yet adorable-look. "Do you even have the ingredients to make cupcakes?" She asked with a pointed eyebrow.

"Such as?"

"Oh, you know, eggs, flour, sugar, et cetera..." she mumbled as she opened the fridge.

"Negative on the eggs," I replied. "I used them up last week and spent all my grocery money on booze and cigarettes."

Bella giggled and shrugged, closing the door. "Well then we can't make cupcakes, but you can make me a drink if you'd like?" And then she winked.

Her subtle flirting definitely rendered me mentally useless.

It took me a minute to figure out that was my cue to provide her with alcohol.

"To the tower!" I replied, putting my arm around her and pulling her along with me.

**A/N the second: Next chapter shall be part two, I just wanted to get this out cause i feel bad that I haven't updated in so long :( LOVE my reviewers! p.s.... yes, i DID just slip in an EPOV. we likin' it or unlikin' it? :)**


End file.
